colterra_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Plot of Colterra
General Summary: With the ancient human race extinct, plagued by civil war, and famine, their once glorious empire has long since died out. An old colony of said empire, the Shimmerscar Isle is now home to many unique races. From these races, three prominent racial groups have arisen; The Mighty Beastman, the Devout Taurus, and the War-driven Hobgoblins. These powers constantly feud with the sub-racial groups that inhabit their homelands, and often times find themselves too caught up in their own issues to worry about one another. Pick your race, pick your side, and join arms to make your claim in this isle, and show your power. This, is the World of Colterra. More in-depth story for those interested in lore: 1342 A.D - 2 months after the collapse of the Empire. News of the collapse of the Empire reached the small colony of Shimmerscar quite rapidly. The prominent racial powers sought to take hold of the Isle before they could be subjugated further. The four big racial groups that existed were; The Men of the North, The Elves, the Taurus, and the Hobgoblins. The Men of the North with their vast army, and the Elves of Crescent Bay with their naval fleet, agreed to an alliance, in turn, they would split the Isle in half. The Taurus and the Hobgoblins attempted to broker a treaty, however, the Hobs were involved in too many wars already, and most of the Taurus populace didn't want to get pulled into more war, sub-sequentially, the Taurus were the first to fall subject to the Elves, causing them much resentment as they were forced into conscription to fight the Southern Front to fight the Hobgoblins. With the Elves, Taurus, and Men of the North all bearing down on the Blood Desert, they finally reached the volcanic Fortress of Mogushar. It set at the Bloodspire, the only active volcano in all of Shimmerscar. The siege was initiated, and Mogushar held valiant against the sieger's, constantly destroying their siege equipment as they drew near with their advanced weaponry. Finally, however, the Eastern Wall was broken in, and the Warboss gave the go ahead to the Warlocks to activate their trump card. The Warlocks began to activate the volcano, using their elemental familiar, they empowered the lava, and sent it soaring towards the forces that rushed into Mogushar. The besiegers suffered a huge loss, causalities ranging in the hundreds, while the Hobs lost only a few dozen soldiers. The Hobgoblins were emboldened by this defense, with the assistance of elemental familiars, and warlocks, pushed the attackers all the way out of the Blood Sands, and even out of the Shifting Dunes as well. With this crippling defeat, the Hobgoblins were given control of the South of Shimmerscar, with the other three racial powers splitting up the North, East, and West for themselves. The war had ended for the most part, the imperialistic attitude driven away with the loss of blood and money in the South, a temporary peace ensued. The Taurus, however, were still angered about being subjugated again under an aggressor, and this left ill attitude which led to the first Great War years to come. 1''351 A.D - 9 years and 4 months after the collapse of the Empire.'' The Mighty Taurus, a race that knows the face of both pride, and shame. A corrupt Shaman, whom had rose to power through manipulation of the aging Chief Bauldruk, began to over-use the power of the Great Rock, a mighty comet that had crashed into the Earth, creating a strange link to the powers that dwelled within the crust of Colterra. With this over-use, the Great Rock began to crack and crumble. The Taurus looked for a scapegoat, and the Shaman, wishing to retain his position of power, blamed the fate of the Rock on the Elves, and their use of Elementals. The Taurus saw this as a continued threat, and eventually through much urging of the Shaman, and his followers, the Chieftain agreed to use whatever means necessary to rid the Isle of these hoarders and imperialistic dogs. The Shaman conjured up a new spell, and poisoned theelvish waters, near Crescent Bay, their capital. Eventually, the Elves fell to insanity from the poison,and power of the curse. They're forms twisted into that of beasts, along with their insanity, they began to cannibalize their species, causing the once peaceful elementals that were living in harmony with the Elves, to go mad as well. This completely destroyed Crescent Bay, and with the poison, the forests were affected as well, twisting and turning, completely engulfing the magnificent port-city, and changing it into a deadly grave for all those whom had befallen the curse. The Taurus rejoiced at this, finally feeling like their Great Rock was free from the power-crazed Elves. The Shaman smirked at his ability to fool his race, and it's leader. The Men of the North, however, saw this act as a declaration of war. They took to arms, calling their giant Frost-wolves, sharpened blades, and ravaged the Trading Post in the Whisperwood, Hadun. The Taurus called this an, "Act of Genocide," and declared formal war on the Men of the North, their cruel overlords They engaged in a four year struggle for power, with great armies battling back and forth, seizing outposts, small land territories, but no real gains. The Men of the North all rallied back to the Precursor's Fortress, and made an all out push to take the Taurus capital of Valgor. As the Men of the North marched across the plains, the Chieftain began to panick. He told the Shaman to use the curse on the Men of the North, as they would lose by the end of the day. The Shaman agreed, willingly, and excited to test his curse once more. He let the curse ravage the lands, towards the army. As the deadly curse gripped the men, strangely, their minds still remained calm, however, their physical form changed to that of beasts, with large claws. Their bodies expanded, adrenaline pumped, and blood-lust heightened, the curse had back-fired. Instead of driving the Men insane, it only turned them into beasts with sanity! This was due to the fact, the Shaman had over-used the Rock, which had shrunk even more after that spell. The Chieftain cried out in anger, stating the Shaman had been working with the Men the whole time. He began to initiate the curse himself, and aimed it at his Braves, his most elite warriors. Legendairy, a brave of the Taurus Stampede, rushed to the Chieftain before he could cast the spell, and slew him with his pike. The Great War had been concluded, with a meeting held at the Ruins of Hadun. A cease-fire was initiated between both sides, as the corrupt Chieftain was dead, and Legendairy instated as the ruling Chief in his stead. The Stonehoof Clan was shamed, and treated poorly after the Great War, much hatred is directed at these men as many believe they were the cause of the war. The Shaman was nowhere to be seen after the Great War, most likely having fled the Camp to avoid prosecution. Now, most of the tension has died out, and the races have begin to make amends. Time will only tell when the next chapter of this historical bloodshed could spark again.